GKEA: The Hunt
by GKEA GUY
Summary: Cold-hearted and cruel, Zain Sloane -a Pokemon Slaver- is pretty sure she can do anything to anyone and never feel a morsel of guilt...until she captures Mesprit. Despite desperately trying to fight foreign feelings, Zain must face the reality that this Pokemon she has captured and done unspeakable things to...is one Pokemon she doesn't want to break. (Futanari, Pokephilia, Rape)


**GKEA: The Hunt**

Zain's Salandit evolved when she was a teenager. Her whole life changed at that point. She had been sexually innocent before, so her starter Pokemon actually knew more about sex than Zain did. Salandit, now a Salazzle, took what she wanted from Zain: the strange male member that lay between her thighs. In truth, Salazzle showed Zain how lovely the world could be during a time when she truly felt like she was alone.

Compared to doing it with a Pokemon, having sex with a human felt disgusting. Honestly, doing _anything_ with a human sucked when you could do it with a Pokemon instead. Zain had become accustomed to the fact a long time ago. She would be with one of her Pokemon right now if it was an option, but it wasn't. Instead, she was stuck having dinner with some whore of a woman whose dress was so short it didn't even reach the middle of her thighs. A woman who, despite being beautiful, Zain wasn't attracted to. And certainly one Zain didn't want to have sex with.

As Zain drank some of her beer, she kept in mind that she wasn't doing this for pleasure. She was doing this for information. This annoying woman had information on the Lake Guardians, information Zain would _gently_ pull out of her. Intel claimed Kristina Blanc had seen Mesprit and was talking about it rather openly. People claim they see legendaries all the time, and usually Zain would ignore such claims, but this time it was different. After all, Zain herself had seen Mesprit only days before.

Zain had almost captured Mesprit after five long months of hunting. The little bitch had gotten away, but she wouldn't escape Zain again.

Sadly, Zain couldn't be too aggressive with her inquiries. Kristina was reluctant to release any of the information she had, claiming that somebody had asked her to keep quiet about it. It was a real pain, but Zain had to be delicate so she didn't scare the bitch away. Zain shifted her shoulders and let out a long, heavy sigh.

"I'm getting a bit tired," she said softly, gazing hungrily at the woman next to her. Or rather, pretending to. Her expression may have been one of lust, but her blue eyes glinted like twin pieces of ice: Empty and devoid of interest. "I suppose I should leave for the night, what do you think? I'll walk you to your hotel room."

Kristina's hand lingered on Zain's arm, and her eyes burned sensually with a promise that Zain didn't want her to make. Kristina gazed casually around the restaurant, then gently placed her hand on Zain's thigh. Zain smirked and laughed a deep, throaty laugh because this woman thought she was actually arousing Zain. A _human. _

Kristina's eyes were bright and smoky as she leaned up and murmured something in Zain's ear. "I think we both know you want to do more than walk me there," she purred.

Zain almost scowled. She resisted the urge to pull back in disgust, clenching her fist.

'_You have no idea what I want if you think it involves you.'_

Zain was struggling to keep up the act. It was never easy to pretend that she enjoyed the company of a human woman, but it was especially difficult when they came onto her like this. Zain was comforted by the thought that she would soon be free. Free to do whatever she liked with her Pokemon without having to deal with pathetic, needy humans.

Zain openly groaned as she thought of the two sweet, adoring lovers waiting for her in their Pokeballs- and let Kristina believe that she was the one caused this reaction. Zain let out a heavy breath, lust beginning to cloud her thoughts. But she couldn't be too distracted. For now, she had to focus on Kristina.

""Let's go then. I'm not in the mood to pretend I don't want you," Zain murmured back, just as seductively. Internally, Zain laughed. The opposite was true.

Zain followed the woman out of the classy restaurant, tugging at her suit's collar. Kristina was far too rich and this restaurant was far too fucking expensive. The thickset, muscular black woman couldn't remember the last time she had to wear an expensive suit like this. Because Zain was so large, six feet tall to be exact (and buff as well) she had to get the suit custom made. It had cost her a small fortune, but she supposed it was worth it for information.

Zain watched with vague interest as Kristina unlocked her rented rooms door, pulling it open. Zain was almost surprised when she stepped inside. The room was surprisingly classy and the bed was absolutely massive. "Big bed. You must feel lonely sleeping in it by yourself."

Kristina smiled weakly, and opened her mouth as if about to retort. Then she closed it, as if she couldn't really disagree. That was sad. Zain forced a grin and unbuttoned her jacket. The meekness of this woman was making Zain feel all kinds of things...

"Mind if I let one of my Pokemon out?" Zain asked casually.

Kristina paused, a look of hesitance flashing across her pretty face. She was surely thinking about how wrong it was for a Pokemon to watch "_that." _Zain shivered slightly. Kristina's prudish nature was seriously turning her on. Giving her ideas. A twisted idea -and a familiar one- wandered into her mind. For a moment, her mind flickered with doubt. She was working on a deadline, and her boss would kill if her if she messed this up...But she pushed the thought process away.

She wanted to have fun.

Zain released one of her Pokemon. She caught it the other day and was actually planning on getting rid of it just as fast. Her Houndour was headstrong and angry. Perfect for what Zain had planned. She smiled as the canine Pokemon appeared in a flash of red light.

"This is Rufus." Zain declared as she placed her hand on the small of Kristina's back, smirking at her devilishly. Kristina giggled and knelt down to greet the strong and heavy Houndour, who growled slowly but happily and rubbed his face into her. She was happy to see the two were getting along...that made the next part a lot easier.

"You're such a big boy Rufus," Kristina cooed playfully, clearly a lover of Pokemon if her bright, cheery disposition was anything to judge her by. Zain smiled thinly, and almost laughed when the Houndour shoved his head between the rich ladies thighs. It snuffled noisily between against her skin, attempting to shove his snout under her panties.

"W-wow! N-no, what is this? S-top it you...you silly boy..." Kristina laughed nervously, only slightly amused as she tried to push the dark-type Pokemon away. When Rufus didn't stop, and Kristina gave her a desperate look, Zain finally acted and slammed her foot into his side. The beast yelped and scampered away, whimpering loudly. Kristina's expression was horrified, but before she could say a word Zain drew the woman into her arms.

Her long, blond-streaked brown hair was soft to the touch as Zain hurried pressed their lips together. She wanted this to be over and done with. She pulled their bodies tightly together, and without another word, drew Kristina's dress down her breasts. Then down her stomach. Sighing softly, Zain began to touch her.

The Houndour observed this with dark eyes, watching angrily. Zain shot him a naughty wink, which caused the Pokemon's frustrated behavior to die down a bit as he apparently got the message. Zain began to play around with the girl's breasts- tugging at her perky, small nipples with her teeth and suckling the skin. She licked around the hardened peak, before switching to her other breast. She fondled the one she abandoned hard, rubbing her thumb over the still hard nipple. All the while Kristina gasped, and ran her fingers through Zain's hair. When Zain moved down her body Kristina gasped a soft "yes", and nodded excitedly.

Zain hooked her fingers around the bottom of the woman's dress, and gazed at what her Houndour had already touched. This woman clearly hadn't been touched for a long time, because her pussy was wet beyond belief and looked completely unused. If Zain didn't know any better, she'd swear this lady was a virgin... Truth be told, Zain didn't think she'd ever seen something so disgusting looking.

_'Human pussy is truly a travesty.'_

Zain sighed with distaste and stood, reaching down to unbutton her trousers. Now, she had to get to work getting those answers to her questions...Kristina nearly screamed when she saw the limp organ Zain pulled from her boxers. A solid five or so inches when soft...she grinned at the response.

"You're a...man?" Kristina whimpered, her eyes wide.

That was a question Zain had received a million times over. It was never less annoying to hear. She brushed her fingers through her hair and raised a brow.

"Where it counts, I suppose." She shrugged and reached out to clasp the woman's wrist, gently stroking the soft skin she found there with a slightly-calloused thumb. "Does it...change anything? How you feel about me?"

Kristina stared at the mass of thick, dark-skinned flesh between Zain's legs. Then, Kristina's small and soft hand slowly, sensually, wrapped around Zain's flaccid cock. Zain let out a heavy breath as she felt the blood rush to her crotch, her cock stiffening in the woman's hand. Behind Kristina, Rufus was audibly panting and whimpering pathetically.

Good for him, although bad for Kristina, he wouldn't be sad for much longer. He was going to be in heaven very, very soon. She guided the woman back onto the bed, until Zain was on her back, and Kristina was above her. Her hand jerked up and down Zain's fat cock as Houndour got to his feet and crept closer.

"Don't scream," Zain whispered softly, as Rufus bounced up onto the bed. "Just let it happen."

"What are you talking-ah," Kristina let out a loud shriek,"what do you think you're-"

"Shush...I told you not to scream." Zain clasped her hand over the womans mouth. Houndour had dug his claws into Kristina's waist, and was now desperately thrusting against her panty clad ass. She reached down and pulled the slut's G-string aside, revealing the pink folds of her dripping depths. The sudden smell of Kristina's arousal drove Rufus into a frenzy, and his pink cock twitched as he shoved it closer and closer toward Kristina's quivering, soaked entrance. Fear was clearly written across her beautiful face.

. "Go ahead Rufus, show her what you can do...thrust it into her, you can do it." Encouraged, Houndour snarled deeply. His first few hard, desperate thrusts had no results. He was clearly just humping her pert ass. The second he entered Kristina, Zain could tell. The woman's eyes went from fluttering wildly to saucer wide in a second, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks.. Zain couldn't help but smirk as she observed this reaction. She lovingly stroked the womans face, wiping away her tears..

"Shhh, don't cry, it's alright." Zain remembered how afraid and disgusted she had been the first time. Salazzle had guided her through it, and filled her with pleasure so potent there were no words to describe it... A pleasure no human could possibly provide. Zain released the womans mouth, and placed a hard kiss on it as Rufus barked and thrust his hips. Zain could hear her wet folds being shoved apart by Rufus's dog cock every time he thrust.

Kristina sobbed loudly. The sound was a mixture of pure pleasure, disgust, and rage.

"It feels good... doesn't it," Zain whispered, "relax baby, just relax."

"Mmmph," Kristina mumbled against Zain's lips. Another rush of tears slid down her cheeks as Rufus began to thrust even faster inside her. Despite her apparent distaste for the situation, Kristina's nipples hardened against Zain's chest with every second that passed..

Wet, lewd noises filled the air and Zain could tell that this woman was not crying because it hurt but because she was so disgusted with herself. She laughed softly, and pulled back to watch. The woman had stopped shrieking and instead was quietly gasping, letting out breathy moans and pants. Zains cock was erect now. She reached down and held herself, jerking her member lazily with one hand, still holding Kristina's face in her palm with the other. Zain burst into laughter when she saw the woman pant and her mouth drop open. For just a second, her tongue lolled from her mouth.

"You can thank me for showing you this new world later," She whispered. Kristina just gasped.

"Arceus, this isn't right, please..." she clutched at the blankets. Her pleasure-dazed eyes met Zain's and the tall, blue-eyed woman smirked slowly.

"You've never felt this good before, have you? His cock is the biggest you've ever had, and it feels the best. Am I right? Rufus is rutting you and making you into his mate and you love it." Kristina shook her head desperately, and then as if unconsciously, she began to move her hips back to meet the Houndoom's heavy thrusts. The slap of fur on skin rang in the air. Rufus was barking noisily.

"T-that's not true," Kristina whispered, "I...I don't want it...oh Arceus..."

"Oh yeah?" Zain chuckled and stood. The poor woman had played right into her trap. She sighed as she tucked her cock into her pants. "I'm afraid I've run out of time. Ruf-"

"No! No," Kristina suddenly shrieked, interrupting her. "Let him finish, let him come..."

Zain gazed into Kristina's eyes and smirked wide. She knelt on the bed. "Tell me how much you want his cock, then. Your lower mouth has been honest up until this point, but what about this one..." Zain gently stroked the woman's plump, soft lips."

'"I want it..." Kristina whimpered. Hardly begging. She needed to put some effort into it.

"Tell me how much!"

"I want it so fucking badly! Rufus's feels so good, its so big and its reaching me so deep, I can't stand not having it inside me right now! Please, please let him cum inside me, let me cum with him inside!" Zain watched the woman's expression as she begged. Her eyes were full of desperation and depravity. This woman had broken so quickly. It was almost pathetic.

"I suppose I could leave him here for a while...but he's how I was going to find that Legendary Pokemon...he had such a strong sense of scent he could smell how wet your filthy cunt was the second he came out. If you could _help _me, I suppose you can finish with him." _And take him from me for good. _Kristina sobbed desperately, and Rufus jerked his hips hard. Zain could tell from his eager panting that he wasn't close to coming. The stamina of a male Pokemon was much stronger than that of a human. But this human woman..._she _was going to come soon. She grabbed Kristina by the hair, and shoved her face into hers. "Tell me where Mesprit is, sweetheart."

"I...I don't know," she blinked, as if thinking was the hardest thing she'd ever done. "I- I saw her a few days ago...Near Lake Verity." Kristina gasped and groaned as Rufus's cock hit a deep, special spot inside her. She bucked her hips back to meet his full body thrusts. "But they don't show themselves to just...to just a-anyone!"

Zain silenced Kristina with one last kiss, and she didn't bother explaining the fact that the Lake Trio were all females. Instead, she pulled her suit coat off, leaving it on the bed. She got what she came for. She'd had the answers she was looking for.

"You can have him, you know." Zain chuckled as she gave a wave of her hand and walked towards the exit, sticking her hands into her pockets. A grin split her face when she looked back just in time to see Kristina sink beneath a deep wave of blissful, orgasmic pleasure. Her body was convulsing, eyes wide and frenzied... Her head was thrown back and she was shrieking repeatedly, eyes squeezed shut. Zain licked her lips, wishing she had her own partners out right now. As she walked out the door, the gasps of "_No, no it's too sensitive, Rufus,_ _Rufus," _filled her ears.

Once outside, she took a cigarette out and lit it. As she walked she sighed pleasantly. Kristina Blanc would come to love dog cock. Pokemon cock in general. She grinned and chuckled softly.

Human bitches always did.


End file.
